


Will You Go Out With Me?

by Flyingheart



Series: It's Been Right There All Along [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: Lena and Kara go on their first date together.This is a continuation of "It's Been Right There All Along'





	Will You Go Out With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Lena's dress in last weeks episode and came up with this fluffy date! :-)
> 
> This is set right after 'It's Been Right There All Along' so it might be better to read that first :-)

 

The next day after everything was revealed, they went to lunch together. And on the outside, to everybody else, to all their co-workers, everything must have looked the same. But between them, in their little bubble together, everything had changed. The whole world just seemed a brighter place.

Kara couldn’t stop looking at Lena. Lena was wearing a black strapless dress that dipped to show her cleavage and Kara blushed pink as soon as she saw Lena in it. Lena had purposely chosen the dress of course, and she fought her smile every time Kara’s gaze lowered and her cheeks tinged pinker.

“Is this really a work- appropriate outfit?” Kara said playfully, leaning forward with her head in her hands as she looked up at a seemingly unaware Lena who was glancing over the menu.

“You don’t like it?” Lena continued innocently.

Kara let out a little knowing laugh, she knew exactly what Lena was doing. “Lena, I don’t think you need to be able to hear my heart to know how much I like it.”

And Lena glanced up from her menu at that, looking at Kara. And Kara didn’t look away and Lena raised her eyebrow in that way that made Kara’s knees weak.

Lena glanced over Kara’s outfit appreciatingly. How her white button down was tucked into her trousers and her baby pink cardigan shaped her body and arms. And Kara gulped at the look. She had spent a little longer getting ready this morning, wanting to look nice for Lena.

Lena looked back up at Kara and smiled. “That’s good because I wore it for you.”

And Kara looked down with a smile, trying to fight her blush. Lena was making her feel so many things and Lena chuckled at her reaction.

“Will you go out with me tonight Kara?” Lena’s voice was suddenly softer and tender, devoid of the earlier teasing.

Kara looked up at her with a small smile. “On a date?”

And Lena smiled at Kara’s expression. “Yes, on a date.”

“Isn’t this a date?” Kara asking playfully.

And Lena laughed a little at Kara’s innocence. “If this is a date then we’ve been on hundreds of dates.” And she watched how Kara’s smile deepened at that. “I want to take you out properly… sweep you off your feet.”

Kara couldn’t control her heart at the words. “Isn’t that my job,” she said, tilting her head cutely. And Lena laughed, her heart warming at the newfound openness between them.

 

 

Lena told Kara that she would come pick her up at seven. It was ten minutes before seven and Kara was ready and waiting, she was buzzing with excitement.

There was a knock on her door at exactly seven and Kara rushed to the door to open it. And she was struck still for a moment at the sight in front of her. Lena was wearing a deep red dress that hugged her gorgeous figure, and her hair was down, waving beautifully over her shoulders.

And Lena was taking a moment to look at Kara too. Who was dressed in a beautiful blue dress, her hair pinned up prettily. “You look so beautiful,” said Lena and Kara was broken out of her daze with a shy chuckle as she looked down at herself.

Kara looked back up and her laughter died down a little as she looked into Lena’s eyes. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

And Lena’s heart fluttered rapidly in her chest and Kara’s words and the look in her eyes. She stepped forward and kissed Kara softly for a moment and Kara stood still, not wanting the kiss to end. But Lena stepped back with a smile.

“We have to get going or we’re going to be late.”

And Kara bit her lip with a smile and nodded, taking Lena’s hand and letting her lead the way.

 

 

Kara didn’t know where they were going, Lena was keeping it a surprise. They were mostly quiet in the car, Lena held Kara’s hands throughout. Both of them were still getting used to this new closeness. Of being able to touch each other like this.

When they got out of the car, Kara saw that they were at Lena’s favorite restaurant in the city. Usually it was packed full and Kara had never been there herself because they usually went to dinner to other places. But today, the whole restaurant was empty and it was just them two and the waiter leading them to their table.

“Lena, did you book out the entire restaurant?”

And Lena smiled softly at her. “There’s no point in having this much power if I can’t put it to good use.”

And Kara laughed softly. The waiter led them to a secluded table that was beautifully set with candles. They sat down opposite each other and the waiter poured some wine for them.

When they had ordered their food and the waiter left, Kara looked back at Lena. “Lena, this is stunning.” The atmosphere of the restaurant was so soothing and beautiful. It felt like they were the only two people in the world.

Lena smiled and leaned closer to Kara on the table. “The night has only just begun,” she said smoothly and Kara fought the smile and blush that wanted to spread across her face.

They ate together in beautiful ambience. They talked easily and softly like they usually would but there was a clear difference, a clear shift in energy. From the way that they looked and smiled at each other throughout the meal. And it felt so good.

One they had finished their meal, Lena got up and offered her hand to Kara. “Come with me.”

And Kara took her hand with a curious smile. Lena led them up the stairs to the roof of the building. And when they reached the top, Kara’s breath caught. The rooftop was decorated in lights and flowers and there was soft music playing in the background.

Lena turned to Kara tentatively. “Do you like it?”

Kara stepped closer to her. “Lena, it’s beautiful, it’s so beautiful.” And Lena smiled at Kara’s words.

“Dance with me?” Lena asked and Kara’s heart fluttered in her chest at the soft way Lena asked her.

She beamed and took Lena’s hands and stepped into her embrace. Before they started dancing though Lena reached out to touch Kara’s face.

“May I?” she asked, gesturing to Kara’s glasses. And Kara gulped and nodded softly.

“You don’t need these with me,” Lena whispered softly as she took them off gently and placed them on the table near them.

Lena looked back at Kara’s beautiful eyes and smiled. “That’s better.”

And she took Kara’s hands back in her and put them around her neck. And they were dancing slowly together, close and intimate. And it was a feeling that they both couldn’t describe.

Kara looked up into Lena’s eyes and this close to her, Kara couldn’t believe how perfect she was. “You’re so beautiful,” Kara said again and Lena breathed out a laugh.

She took one of Kara’s hands and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss to the back of her hand and Kara gulped at the soft touch.

She leaned forward and took Lena’s lips in hers. And Lena’s responded eagerly. She brought her arms around Kara’s body and pulled her in closer, tilting her head to deepen then kiss.

And Kara moved her hands down to Lena’s waist, squeezing her there softly in an effort to control herself.

Lena kissed down Kara’s jaw and down to her neck and Kara’s breathing was really heavy and her eyes were squeezed shut tight and Lena could tell that Kara was holding back. She leaned back to rest her head against Kara’s.

“You okay?” she asked softly and Kara nodded against her head but Lena could tell that something was off.

She knew the answer but she asked anyway. “Have you ever been with a woman?”

Kara gulped and shook her head against Lena’s. “Have you?”

Lena smiled at her gently and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Kara’s lips. “We can go slowly. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

And Kara shook her head softly to explain. “It’s not that I want to go slow, it’s that I have to.” And Lena’s eyebrows scrunched a little at the words.

Kara licked her lips, readying herself to explain. “I…want you too much.” And she saw Lena’s eyes darken at the words. “I want you too much and I’m scared I’m going to be too intense and hurt you. I need to take time to get used to how this feels with you.” She looked down to where her hands were holding Lena’s waist softly.

And Lena felt like her heart was going to beat out of it’s chest. She held Kara’s cheek and caressed it softly before kissing her gently. “We can take as long as you need, it feels so good for me just holding you like this.”

And Kara’s eyes filled with tears, because Lena was so patient and understanding. The physical side of relationships had always been the scariest part for her but Lena was making it feel so easy and sound so wonderful.

She kissed her again, lingering against her lips this time.

“I love you so much.”

And Lena smiled softly, letting those words warm her whole body. “I love you too, more than you know.”

And they went back to dancing together softly, close together and trading gentle kisses.

Neither wanted anything more than this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts I would love to hear them! :-)


End file.
